<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And they were roommates by MarinaKaFai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704788">And they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai'>MarinaKaFai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riviera (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivre ensemble avait ravivé la flamme entre Adriana et Sophie. [Riviera] [Femslash February]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adriana Clios/Nico Eltham, Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.</p>
<p>Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.</p>
<p>Thème du 14 février : And they were roommates</p>
<p>SPOILERS SAISON 3 ! A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'ETES PAS A JOUR !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>And they were roommates</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Le monde s'était effondré autour d'Adriana. En l'espace d'à peine un an, elle avait perdu son père, avait ensuite appris qu'il n'était pas son père biologique, Christos avait failli mourir, elle avait involontairement causé la mort de sa mère, Adam avait été assassiné par Georgina et elle avait aussi essayé de la noyer, poussée dans ses derniers retranchements quand la jeune femme lui avait dit que sa mère avait raison. La mort était bien en elle. Et puis, il y avait eu Nico. Nico dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse, Sophie qui l'avait quittée à cause de ça, Nico qui l'avait demandée en mariage...</p>
<p>Nico qui était porté disparu depuis des mois.</p>
<p>Sans rien dire.</p>
<p>Sans laisser de traces.</p>
<p>Elle ne croyait pas à l'histoire de Daphné disant qu'il était parti en voyage.</p>
<p>Nico lui disait tout, elle l'aurait su s'il avait voulu découvrir d'autres terres. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait la vérité, une leçon que Christos avait appris lui aussi. On se demandait souvent comment les proches des meurtriers n'avaient jamais rien vu venir ou su. Ils savaient. Leurs cerveaux parasitaient leurs jugements pour rendre la situation plus supportable. Nico était mort, Daphné y était pour quelque chose. La tragédie du clan Clios continuait, sa chute inéluctable.</p>
<p>Après un long moment, comme pour Adam, il avait fallu déclarer Nico porté disparu pour protéger ses intérêts, son héritage, pour la protéger elle aussi, une presque veuve de dix-huit ans. Adriana avait pu compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de sa belle-mère, de son grand frère, celui de son père biologique. Et la vie lui prouva encore combien elle était étrange.</p>
<p>Sophie était revenue.</p>
<p>Sophie était revenue en tant qu'amie, pour l'aider dans sa peine. Son cœur brisé ne comptait plus, la trahison ne comptait plus, restait l'amitié, le lien si fort entre les deux jeunes femmes. Adriana gérait son haras et avait acheté un petit appartement. Vivre chez sa belle-mère lui pesait, le fantôme de son bonheur passé la hantant et elle se sentait illégitime à l'idée de retourner à la villa Carmella. Christos ignorait que c'était à cause d'elle que leur mère était morte. Son chez elle n'était pas loin des deux domaines, afin de rester proche mais assez loin pour lui permettre de respirer vraiment. Sophie suivait des études à Nice. Adriana lui avait tout naturellement proposé de vivre avec elle, ayant un peu peur d'être seule, un moyen aussi de se faire pardonner.</p>
<p>L'étincelle de leur romance reprit assez vite, comme si le feu ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint.</p>
<p>Cela n'empêchait pas Adriana de craindre pour elle : toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait finissaient par souffrir ou mourir, comme si le péché de sa naissance l'avait maudite.</p>
<p>S'il existait un dieu quelque part, elle le suppliait d'arrêter.</p>
<p>Perdre Sophie, sa colocataire, sa meilleure amie, une partie de son cœur, serait un coup qu'elle n'arriverait pas à surmonter, même avec le meilleur entourage du monde.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>